1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a technical system, a computer program product, a control apparatus and the technical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a technical system, such as a machine tool, a production machine or a robot, movement profiles of one machine element are dependent on a movement profile of a further machine element.
DE 10 2005 027 437 A1 relates to a method and a control apparatus for guiding the movement of a movable machine element of a machine, where a movement profile is determined with the aid of an optimization criterion.
DE 10 65 422 A1 describes a method and a controller for optimizing flexible, high-quality cam functions via a control program or application program, where the cam functions are described by sections and non-preset segments are interpolated.
The disadvantage of the above-described conventional methods and controllers is the abstract and laborious creation of a movement profile, particularly a cam function.